moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Piranha Minisub
Epsilon Army |role = * Naval engagement * Ambush |useguns = ARO launcher |tier = 1 |techlvl = 4 |hp = 255 |armortype = Medium |speed = 9 |turn = 10 |sight = 4 |cost = $700 |time = 0:25 |produced = Epsilon Naval Shipyard |groundattack = 70-35 * 100% vs. Light * 90% vs. Medium/Harvester * 80% vs. Heavy * 65% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 60% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 35% vs. all infantry armor types and ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 30% vs. Drone |airattack = 70-35 * 115% vs. jets * 100% vs. Light Aircraft, Thor Gunships, Cryocopters, Black Widows, Aerial Fortresses Irkalla, Scout Ravens, Alanqa Skystations, Harbingers and Quetzals * 90% vs. Medium Aircraft, Rocketeers, Gyrocopters and Cosmonauts * 80% vs. Heavy Aircraft * 65% vs. Norio and Uragan |cooldown = 80 frames (5.3 in-game seconds) |range = * 7 (ground) * 9 (air) * 0.3 (radius) |ability = * Cloaked when not attacking * Detects cloaked/submerged enemies (range 9) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Cannot be hijacked and depiloted * The water trail is visible while moving |artist = Mevitar |actor = M. Simmons }} The Piranha Mini Submarine is a naval craft used by the Epsilon navy. Official description The Piranha Minisub is a small and very fast submarine, designed as a general purpose combat vessel. Capable of a multitude of roles such as anti-aircraft and submarine warfare as well as shore assaults and ship killing, the Piranha is one of the most flexible naval units ever produced. Cheap and very lightly armored, Piranhas rely on group tactics and quickly emerging to surprise their enemies. To make faster maneuvering possible, the Piranha was not designed to dive to the same depths as conventional submarines, revealing a tell-tale trail of water displacement as they speed toward their destination. This allows Allied Destroyers to use their cannons instead of depth charges to effectively destroy schools of Piranhas.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Just like the fish they are named after, Piranhas are most effective in numbers that enables them to overwhelm its slower counterparts with ease. Combining this with its status as the cheapest and quickest main naval vessel naturally, this grants the Epsilon navy the upper hand in the earlier stages of a naval battle, where they can outnumber and outpace their opponents before they are able to construct enough ships to match them in quantity. They can also assault nearby enemies on the shoreline, making them a threat to any undefended portions of the enemy base, but their ability to submerge as soon as they've finished doing so can confuse enemy commanders. Schools of Piranhas also function as submerged anti-air units that can take down even Kirov Airships with little effort once they are in range. This is important in naval-exclusive maps (especially in Islands game mode) as the Epsilon lacks an amphibious dedicated anti-air unit in their subfactions to chase faster aircraft above the seas (while Dybbuk-Interceptors can reach beyond average Epsilon anti-air, its parent vehicle can't traverse over water). Appearances Act Two * Piranha Minisub debuts in the Covert Ops mission Obstinate as enemy unit. * Piranha Minisub becomes first buildable in Dance of Blood, after Libra arrives. Assessment See also * Typhoon Attack Sub * Angelshark References zh:食人鱼潜艇 Category:Ships Category:Submarines Category:Epsilon Army Category:Stealth Detector